Killing Loneliness
by ShadowAngel9191
Summary: Sylar and MillaOC meet one night, and set out on an adventure, Both try to fight their feelings for one another.
1. Breaking & Entering

**So I've just recently started watching the show Heroes,and automatically fell in love with it!!!Sylar is one of my favorite characters,so i decided to write a fanfic involving him and an OC.**

**Info on the OC: Her name is Milla Ambrassia. She's 24 years old. Her powers are telekinesis,Pain-stealing(she can take the pain out of a person and put into herself),she can turn her brain to ice,which would prevent sylar from taking it(and doing whatever it is that he does with brains). Milla is a wealthy,young woman who was taken in by a rich Italian family at the age of 13. Before that she lived with her mother,who also had powers. You'll learn more about her past and who she is now, in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breaking & Entering**

Her eyes opened abruptly. She laid still, her eyes scanning the room. _About time he showed up _She thought calmly. She got up out off bed and put on a short black satin robe, to cover up herself since she was only wearing her black bra and panties. She walked over to the kitchen and turned on the light. When she turned back around, she saw Sylar standing in the middle of her kitchen.

"Hello Milla" He said calmly. She stood there,staring at him for a moment. Then she walked over to her fridge and opened it. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get here" She said as she looked through the fridge. She was calm, she didnt have any fear, that bothered Sylar.

"You know why I've come here?" He asked looking suprised that she had sat in a chair, put her legs up on the table and started eating ice cream. She nodded and looked up at him.

"Oh where are my manners?Would you like some?" She asked gesturing towards the ice cream. He was starting to lose his patience. _Why was she so calm? _He thought. He started to walk towards her, excepting her to spring up out of her seat and run for her life, instead she just kept on eating the ice cream.

"It's not going to work, Sylar" She said, that stopped him. She put the ice cream down on the table and got up and walked over to him, leaving only a few inches between them.

"You can't kill me, I have healing powers, and plus the moment you try to get at my brain, it'll freeze into ice and break into a million pieces, you'd basically have just a few shards of ice, and no brain" She said, watching the anger and confusion on his face.

"Suprised you, have I?" She asked with a smile on her face. Sylar wanted nothing more then to smack that stupid grin off of her face.

"You mean to tell me, that this was just a waste of time?all the effort i put into finding you..was for nothing?" He said starting to lose control. Milla sighed and simply nodded. That angered him even more causing him to flip over the table.

"Calm down, I have a propostion for you" She said as she leaned againest the counter, with her arms crossed. He looked at her, curiously.

"You don't have much money, do you?That's why it took you so long to get here,am I right?Well I have money and plenty of it" She said watching him try to figure out what she was getting at.

"What's your point?" He asked roughly.

"I'll fund you and your traveling, accomdations,et cetra" She said.

"I suppose there's a catch" Sylar said, putting his hands on the back of the chair and looking at her.

"I'll give you the money, under one conditon, you bring me along with you" She said watching him take all this in.

"Why would you want to come along?" He asked, confused.

"You want money, I want an adventure. I'm bored as hell here, I have all this money and all these things but i don't know what to do with any of it" Milla said. He considered this, he did need money, desperately and besides she might prove to be useful.

"Fine" Sylar said. He prefered to work alone but she did have what he wanted. Milla smiled and said "Good, we'll leave in the morning".

She focused on the table, making it move and getting it up off the floor and setting it in his rightful place. Sylar watched this. _She has more then one power _He thought. She walked past him.

"I thought you said you had healing powers" He said, following her into the living room.

"I do but it's not the only one I have, you'll find out what the rest of my powers are, eventually" She said with a coy smile.

* * *

**So how's the story so far?Comments,reviews and constuctive critcism are greatly apperciated.Thanks for reading and I hope you check out the next chapter!**


	2. Plain & Simple

**Chapter 2:Plain & Simple**

Sylar walked into the bedroom, and found milla in bed, still sleeping. The covers were crumpled up at the foot of the bed. He noticed that she was wearing only her bra and panties. He felt a feeling, he usually didn't get towards anyone, desire. He had usually only wanted a person's powers and their brain, but with her, since he couldn't have her powers or her brain, he felt a desire for her. He walked towards the bed.

Milla quickly sat up in bed, once she sensed his presence in the room. She saw him standing at the foot of her bed. "Get up, we need to leave" He said impatiently.

"Well Good morning to you too, sunshine" She said sarcastically. He watched her climb out of bed and walk over to her closet. Milla took out some clothes from the closet and looked over at him.

"Can you leave?I need to get dressed" She said clutching the clothes. He walked out of her bedroom quietly. Milla put on black shorts, a white tank top, a white cardigan and black pumps. She brushed her teeth and put on just a bit of make-up. She didn't look good when she had a ton of make-up plasterd on her face.

When she went into the living room, she saw Sylar sitting there, tapping his fingers on the coffee table. "Can we go now?" He asked looking up at her when she walked into the room.

"First you tell me where exactly we are going, then we pack and then we leave" She said firmly. She wasn't about to let him control her and order her around.

"Sydney, now go and pack" He said roughly. She walked quickly into her bedroom and moments later, walked back into the living room, with a suitcase in her hands.

"About time" He muttered as he got up off the couch.

"You're not bringing anything?" She asked.

"No, I'll just get some stuff when we get there" He said walking towards the door. She followed him and they left the penthouse apartment and headed to Sydney, Australia.

* * *

"You still haven't told me exactly what it is we're doing here" Milla said as she unpacked. He was quiet the whole flight over. She watched him as he sat in the armchair, in their hotel room. 

"Well since I can't get your powers or brain, I came here to find someone else" Sylar said leaning back in the chair.

"So basically, you came for some new prey?" She asked as she took off her cardigan and put it away in the closet.

"Yeah basically" He said closing his eyes as he leaned his head back.

"I'll be back in a bit" She said as she ran out the door. By the time, Sylar opened his eyes, she had slammed the door.

* * *

Milla came back, half an hour with two shopping bags in her hands. "You went...shopping?" Sylar asked angrily. He didn't come here to go shopping, she was treating this like a vacation. 

Milla noticed he was getting angry. "I went and bought things for you" She said icily. She tossed the bags at him and walked into the bathroom to wash her hands.

Sylar stopped the flying bags in mid-air and set them down gently on the floor. He looked through them, and found several pairs of pants and jeans and some shirts.

"You didn't bring anything with you, so I figured you might need some things." She said as she leaned againest the wall and watched him look through the bags.

Sylar looked up at her, a little suprised that she had taken the time to go out buy him things. "Don't worry I'm not excepting a thank you or for you to be grateful, they're just clothes" She said as she kicked off the pumps, and laid out on the bed. There was only one bed in the hotel room, which had bothered both of them, sleeping in the same bed was too close for comfort, but they had to deal with it.

"So when are you going to get your prey?" She asked casually. He was suprised by this because he was excepting her to be scared of the idea of someone being killed.

"Tonight" He said quietly as he sorted through the clothes.

"After that we leave?" She asked sitting up. Sylar nodded, not looking at her.

"Where are we going after this?" She asked curiously.

"I'll know later" He said quietly. _He's getting agitated _She thought deciding to leave him alone. A little while later, he left without a good-bye.

* * *

Milla had dinner alone, and felt a little sad that she was by herself. She went back up to the room and found Sylar sitting on the bed, in the dark. She didn't say anything just walked to the bedside table and turned on the lamp.

"What happend?" She asked quietly as she took her watch off and set it on the bedside table. She noticed the muscles visible through his shirt, but decided to ignore that.

"This one's got protection, I didn't get to him. So now I have to monitor him and find the best time to catch him." Sylar said, with his shoulders hunched over, cracking his knuckles.

Milla didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. He wasn't in the mood for her to be a wise-crack. She walked over to the closet and undressed. Sylar tried not to look but every once in awhile he glanced over at her. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

When she came out, she stood in front of him, her arms crossed. He looked up at her. "Which side of the bed do you want?" She asked. He didn't say anything, he just got up and took off his shirt and his belt. Milla bit her lip. _How could someone so gorgeous be so deadly?_ She wondered.

Sylar walked over to the right side of the bed and got under the covers. Milla rolled her eyes and walked over to the other side and got into bed. She turned off the lamp. "Good Night" She muttered. She wanted to curl up againest him, but he would probably tell her to get away from him.

"Night" He said quietly, taking his eyes off the ceiling and looking at her. She had her back turned to him. What he felt suprised him, he wanted her, plain and simple.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think?comments and constructive criticism are greatly apperciated as always.Also in the next chapter, Sylar and Milla will get closer,physically,so i cant wait to write that chapter!lol.**


	3. Taking the Pain Away

**Sparkling Tree, **wow thanks!that's a huge compliment!I'm glad you like the story!

**SorceressDamia, **I know what you mean about her having so many powers, my main idea was the chryokenisis as her only power,but i thought that might be a little boring if she only had one power, So i added on the extra powers. I do have a plan for all those powers though, so it's not like I randomly added them,lol.

**esmerada007 , **Thanks so much!I hope you like this new chapter!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3:Take the Pain Away  
**

"So who exactly is your new prey?" Milla asked as she put on a grey off-the-shoulder mini dress. Sylar was sitting in the armchair, leaning back, his arms crossed.

"His name is Jack O'Brien, apparently he has the power to go through walls" Sylar said, getting excited at the thought of having yet another power.

"And why exactly does he have protection?" She asked curiously. If she was going to help him, she needed to know all the details.

"Despite his power, he's a weak little man" He said with hatred in his voice. He hated the weak, he was a firm believer in the fact that only the strong survive.

"Let's go then" Milla said with a final look in the mirror. Sylar got up and they left.

* * *

They spent the entire day, trailing Jack. They stopped at a boardwalk, across the street from a shop in which Jack had gone into, leaving one of his bodyguard outside. 

"Look's like he's getting suspicous" Milla said looking at the bodyguard through her sunglasses. Sylar had his back to the bodyguard, and made it look like he was staring the beach-goers. Sylar was quiet. Milla loked over at him, waiting for him to tell her what the plan. She sighed and said "Should we just kill him?".

Sylar stepped in front of her and put his hands on the railing, with him standing in between. "The point of this whole thing is to kill the mark, not the bodyguards, and besides we're in broad daylight" He said staring into her eyes, with a look of annoyance. Milla looked over at the bodyguard, who was now opening the car door for Jack to get in.

"Let's go" Sylar said quietly as he started to walk away from her. Milla followed quietly, she felt like a little puppy dog following it's master.

* * *

_Night-fall_

"Are you ready to go?" Sylar said quietly as they stood outside Jack O'Brien's home. Milla nodded in reply. The two of them discreetly sneaked into the villa. "What the hell is it with all these giant antiques?" Milla whispered looking around the home. Sylar turned around and gave her a look that told her to keep quiet. They crept around the place. Then all of a sudden, they heard yelling. "He's downstairs" Sylar said quietly. _Down where? _Milla thought as she followed after him quickly.

Once they got down to the bottom, Milla finally saw what Sylar had meant. "Look's like we've got company" She muttered as several bodyguards came at them with guns. Sylar used his telekinesis power and pinning two of the bodyguards to the wall. He saw Milla start walking towards the rest of the bodyguards. One of the bodyguards came fired three bullets at her, she stood there calm. Sylar knew what she was about to do.

Milla telekinetically stops the bullets and holds them in the air. A smile spread across her face and she turned the bullets around and shot them right back at the bodyguard, killing him instantly. Another bodyguard came running at her, but she used her telekinetic powers again and hurled him againest a nearby wall, with crushing force. Sylar walked past her and started using his powers to knock the remaining bodyguards out of the way.

Milla ran and caught up with Sylar. They came at a door. Milla was eager to get this over with it. "Let's go" Milla said stepping towards the door to open it. Sylar grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her in close to him. "You go, I'll finish things up here" He said getting excited knowing that another power was waiting for him, just behind the door. Milla looked at him, trying to decide If she should leave him here. _He can take care of himself _She thought.

"Fine" She said quietly. Sylar's grip on her lightened and he let her go.She turned and looked back at him and started to run. He watched her go before he turned back around to face the door. His lips snaked back into a savage smile and He opened the door, ready to devour his prey.

* * *

Milla sat on the couch in the hotel room, waiting for Sylar to come back. She was actually glad that he had told her to go, She didn't want to be around to see him get Jack's brain and do who knows what with it. She took a sip of the cold beer, that she had taken out of the mini-bar.

She heard the door open and Sylar came in. He was sweating profusely and when he closed the door, he leaned on it to keep himself from collapsing. Milla got up and walked over to him. "Sylar" She said quietly as she put his arm around her and she supported him, leading him towards the bed. He was heavier then she had excepted.

She laid him on the bed. "Sylar, What happend?" She asked nervously, holding his face in her hands. He was in complete agony. He had killed Jack and taken his power but he wasn't excepting to have so much trouble adjusting to this new power so early. He started shaking and screaming in pain. _Good thing the walls are sound-proof _Milla thought.

She didn't know what to do. She watched him writhe in pain. "Sylar...Sylar I can help you, but I need you to stop moving so much" She said as she started to wipe the sweat away from his brow. He seemed to stop moving a little bit. She got on the bed and straddled him. Milla leaned forward, her face only inches away from his, she held his face in her hands and took a deep breath.

Milla gestured for him to open his mouth more and he did. She opened her's as well and brought it close to his, leaving bearly any space in between. She gathered her strength and started to take the pain out of him. Every little bit that she took, weakened her more and more. Sylar had stopped shaking. His eyes shot open and he watched her collapse next to him.

* * *

** So how was this chapter?I seriously felt so weird writing the action/fighting parts, mainly cause i usually don't put those in my stories, so I'm sorry if that part was a bit...strange,lol.And what'd you guys think of Milla going all "bad-ass"?and of her using her pain-stealing power on Sylar?You would think that she'd leave him there and run away since he was trying to get her brain and her powers.Anyhoo, as usual comments,reviews and constructive critcism are always greatly apperciated!**


	4. Fun & Games

**x-miss-blue-sky-x, **yeah i know she really does have too many powers but as I said before,I was worried that if I gave her only one power she wouldn't be as interesting.But I have taken away 2 of the powers(the super-strength,and the healing powers)I couldn't take away the rest since she's displayed all these powers(except the brain-freezing but it's been mentioned already in the story),I'm glad you think the story is good though!

**Sparkling Tree, **lol I don't think we can call it love just yet, it's more of her returning the favor,since he didn't really try to kill her when he wanted her powers. If he took away her powers while she was knocked out,then there would be no more story here and I wouldn't have him do that.

* * *

**Chapter 4:Fun & Games**

Milla woke up to hear the ocean waves crashing againest the rocks on the beach near the hotel. She sat up in bed and groaned. Her head was pounding. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Milla looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand._ It's the middle of the afternoon?! _She thought.

She heard the door open and watched Sylar walk in. "Nice to see that you're finally awake" He said as he put a couple of pamphlets down on the coffee table.

Milla leaned againest the head-board. "How do you feel?" She asked, remembering how he was last night. Sylar stood in front of her, his hands in his pockets. "I could ask you the same thing" He said casually. Milla just groaned, the headache was getting worse,each passing minute. He walked over to the mini-bar and poured her a glass of brandy.

She watched him walk over to her with the glass in his hand and he sat down next to her. She could bearly keep her eyes open. "Here, drink this" He said quietly as he brought the glass to her lips. She took a few sips before she pushed the drink away.

"All of it" He commanded. Milla drank what was left of it.

"Playing Doctor now, Sylar?" She asked, her eyes closed, a small smile on her face. Sylar just rolled his eyes and set the glass down on the nightstand.

"Why did you do it?" He asked. He spent the entire night trying to figure out why she didn't just leave him there and run. He still didn't understand why.

"Why didn't you kill me when I was knocked out?" She asked. Sylar looked at her, She had her eyes closed and looked so peaceful.

Milla opened her eyes and looked at him. "I did it because I was just returning the favor, you didn't try to kill me when you first met me, so why should I have left you there to die?" She said, the sun shining on her from outside. They were both quiet for awhile, the only noises being made were coming from the waves hitting the rocks. They stared at each other. Sylar didn't like the feeling that he was getting. She stared into his eyes, and gave him a look that rocked his core.

He felt his feelings for her come again, he got up from the bed and walked over to the coffee table. He couldn't care for her, that wasn't possible for him, but he did, not that he would ever admit to her, let alone himself.

"I got us two tickets to Paris" He said holding up the plane-tickets. Milla got out of the bed slowly and leaned againest the wall for support as she walked over to him.

"When do we leave?" She asked. Sylar handed her her ticket.

"Tonight" He said, walking over to the dresser and taking his clothes out. Milla stared at him, and grabbed some of her clothes and went into the bathroom,to get dressed.

* * *

_Paris_

Sylar looked over at Milla as she slept in the taxi, while the driver took them to their hotel. He looked out the window, watching the buildings and the people go by. He remebered last night. How she had fought, how she wasn't afraid of him, how she took all the pain away, and the fear he felt when he watched her collapse beside him. He had spent the entire night by her side. He watched her scream in her sleep.

All the emotions he felt came rushing at him, hitting him like a ton of bricks. He pressed his hands hard againest his brow, wishing he could as easily crush these persistent desires. "Are you alright?" Milla asked.

Sylar turned and faced her. He didn't hear her wake up. "I'm fine" He said gruffly. She stared at him for a moment. She knew not to ask him again and press him on the issue. The taxi stopped and they paid the driver and got out, taking their luggage. It was colder in Paris, compared to how warm it was in Australia. Sylar shivered slightly.

"I told you to dress warmer" Milla muttered with a slight smirk. They went and checked in. The room was quiet big, this time however, they had two seperate beds to sleep in. They unpacked and sat down on the couch.

"So who are we after now?" She asked. Sylar looked at her.

"We?" He asked looking annoyed.

"Yes WE, we're partners" Milla said with a smile. She knew she would get her way.

"I'm sorry, I must have missed it when that decision was made" He said.

"Well I suppose considering how good we worked together in Australia, that would make us partners, and by the way I make the decisions, sweetie" She said with a determined look on her face. Sylar raised his eyebrow.

"Well, _sweetie _" He said bitterly "Us working together was a one-time thing, so that doesn't make you my partner, you're just here because I need your money to get around".

Milla smiled and leaned in towards him, leaving only a inch or so between them. She knew that he needed her money, and she wanted the adventure out of all of this.

"You need me " She said softly. He seemed unfazed by her being so close to him, but the truth was he wanted to get away from her. Her being so close to him was tempting.

"That's what you think" He said leaning in. He knew she was only this close to him, to confuse him and get her way.

"Yeah I think so, you were in complete agony last night, is that how it always is, Sylar? When you get a new power, do you scream from the pain?Tell me, do you?" Milla asked. Her voice was soft but there was a coldness in it, that he had never heard before. Nobody had ever asked him that, most people didn't live long enough to ask him something like that, He usually killed someone before they could divulge into his personal thoughts.

Her crimson lips spread into a smile. That irritated him, She was starting to get the best of him. "You do" She said, her voice still soft and cold. She leaned in and tilted her head up. He thought she was about to kiss him, and he leaned in slightly, ready for her.

Then all of a sudden, She was gone. He watched her get up from the couch and walk past him. "Good-Night Sylar" She said playfully.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think?I know Milla had too many powers, so I took away 2 of the 5, leaving her with only 3(brain-freezing,telekinesis,and pain-absorption)mainly because those are the 3 that she has already displayed or mentioned. As always comments,critcisim and reviews are greatly apperciated!**


	5. Defenses Rise & Fall

**Sy-Sy, **lmao thanks! yeah she is a bit cocky, it;s cuz she know's he cant kill her(cuz of da automatic brain freezing) so dat makes her cocky and she likes to toy around with him, which isnt really a smart thing to do with Sylar lol and yeah I'll totally check out ur story!

**Danic, **thanks so much!

**Draco Lover, **lol i'm not sure but is that a good thing?

* * *

**Chapter 5:Defenses Rise & Fall**

Sylar stood in the hallway outside the hotel room, leaning againest the wall, his eyes closed, remembering last night and how she had gotten too close. He wanted to erase the memory of last night, as if it never happend. But it did and that irritated Sylar, and also frightened him a bit. Nobody had ever gotten that personal with him and started asking him questions like she did, or made him feel like she did.

Milla stepped out of the hotel room and saw him leaning againest the wall, his eyes closed, she grinned and slammed the door. The noise made him jump up. "come on, sleepy-head, we should get going" She said as she started to walk. He followed after her, catching up to her quickly and walking next to her.

"I wasn't sleeping" He muttered. Milla simply smiled as they walked out of the hotel and onto the streets.

"Shouldn't we be following my directions?The only reason we're here is for me to get another power." He said as they walked past the shops and the people.

"We are, but in case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly dressed right for this kind of weather, that's why we're going to buy you a coat" She said, looking at the windows of the stores. Sylar didn't argue with her, she was right, he was freezing in this weather. They walked into a store, and bought him a long black coat.

* * *

"Now who's the new prey?" Milla asked as she sipped her coffee, as the two of them sat in a cafe. Sylar sat there quiet, as he stared out the window. 

"Hello?Anyone home?" She asked waving her hand in front of his face. He didn't look at her, he kept staring at the window.

"I heard you" He said, still not looking at her. He could tell she was getting frustrated with him.

"I'm not telling you who it is, since I don't need you involved in this, it's my business" He said finally turning to look at her. She started to get more and more irritated. _Who's the one being toyed with now? _He thought, remembering how she had toyed with him last night.

Milla wanted to throw the coffee in his face, she was the one paying for all of this, she was the one who helped him in Australia, He had to tell her who it was now, he owned her at least that much. She stared at him as he calmly sipped his coffee and stared out at the window. He turned and looked at her, set his coffee down and got up, putting his coat.

"Well I suppose I should be going, got plenty of business to take care of" He said casually as if he was simply running out to do some errands, not to slice someone's skull open.

Milla watched him leave, her grip on the coffee mug was so tight, that it shattered, cutting her hand. She looked down at her bloody hand, took a napkin and wrapped it around her hand. Then she took out her wallet, dropped some cash on the table and left.

* * *

_Night-Time _

Sylar walked towards the hotel-room door, suprised that he wasn't experiencing any pain from getting the new power, like he did last time. He opened the door and tossed his coat on the couch.

"Honey I'm home" He said sarcastically, ready to start toying with her again. Milla walked into the living room, and walked over to the mini-bar.

"Hey" She said as she took out some whisky. Sylar looked at her hand, which was bandaged up...badly.

"What happend to your hand?" He said as he walked over to her. Milla moved away from him, and set the whisky bottle down on the table.

"I broke the coffee mug at the cafe, and i accidently cut myself" She said casually. The fact that she was so calm about all of this, worried Sylar even more.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" He asked staring at her as she sat down on the couch, and started to drink the whisky, straight from the bottle.

"On the dresser" She said pointing to the bedroom. Sylar went into the bedroom.

When he came back out, he had the first-aid kit in his hand. He sat down next to her and just stared at her.

"What?" She said looking at him. Sylar took her bandaged hand and start to undo the bandages. She sat there, suprised, he was actually quite gentle. When he was done, he stared to pack up the first-aid kit.

"Where'd you learn how to fix up wounds like that?" She asked.

"When you get into as many fights as I do and you get bloodied-up as much I've been bloodied-up, you tend to learn how to stitch yourself up." He said, smiling at her. Milla stared at him, still suprised. Then a thought came to her. What if he was just being like this to get her to break her guard around him?If she did that, then she would get hurt,maybe not physically but emotional hurt is the worst kind that there is, and that was one kind of hurt that Milla could never allow herself to be subjected to. Milla knew that she could never let herself fall for him, despite how suprisingly gentle he might be, and despite how she felt around him, she could not let herself fall for him.

* * *

**A short chapter,also a bit of a filler chapter.Just to point out a few things, in case they werent exactly clear in the story, when Sylar comes back to the hotel room he's killed the new "prey" and gotten yet another power.I plan on posting the latest chapter either tommorow night or Friday night, so you guys won't have to wait that long for the new chapter. As always comments,reviews,criticism are greatly appericiated! and thanks for reading!**


	6. Here in my arms

**Sy-Sy, **lmao well she kinda already is falling for him

**Sparkling Tree, ** lol, well it's good to know you like the story that much!

**Horns-Halo 4ever **Thanks so much! and yeah I checked out both stories, they're really really good!

**Orker, **wow that was really descriptive, i wish i could write like that!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Here in my arms**

"Remind me exactly why we are still here, you've already got the power" Milla asked as she got dressed. Sylar sat on the couch, glancing over at her every once in awhile.

"You're complaining that we're still in Paris?" He asked.

"No" She said as she walked over to the couch and sat in the armchair. "You don't where your new prey is, do you?".

Sylar looked over at her, not that suprised that she had figured him out. He didn't know where the new power was...yet.

"Not yet" He muttered getting up from the couch. Milla sat back in the armchair and watched him walk over to the desk.

"Let's go out" He said with his back to her, pretending to look over at some of the papers on the desk.

"What?" She asked. She had excepted him to sulk around the hotel room, trying to figure out where the new power was. He turned around and faced her, as he leaned back againest the desk.

"Let's go out, see Paris, we're not going to be here for that long, so we could go and see the city for a bit" Sylar said with a smile. He hadn't genuinely smiled like this, in so long, but she made him smile.

Milla took this all into consideration, her and Sylar in one of the most romantic cities in the world? _Yeah that's going to be trouble_ She thought sarcastically.

"Fine, let's go" She said as she got up from the armchair and walked over to the closet and got her coat and she took Sylar's coat out and throw it to him.

* * *

They had spent the entire day, sight-seeing, they had seen the eiffel tower, the Arc De Triomphe, everything that there was to see in Paris they saw. They walked over the city streets at night. Paris was so beautiful, all lit up at night. 

"So did you have fun?" Sylar asked as they walked along the streets. He looked over at her, she looked so beautiful.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, yes i did" Milla said smiling at him. They walked around some more, in silence. But it wasn't awkward silence, it was a suprisingly blissful silence, the kind where you don't even need to say anything, you just feel happy.

They came around the corner of the street where the hotel was. Sylar had gotten a headache during the sight-seeing, and it had gotten worse. He stopped walking and leaned againest a building wall. Milla stopped walking and turned around to see him, clutching his head.

"Sylar?" She asked nervously as she rushed over to him.

"I'm fine" He muttered gruffly. She didn't believe him, she rested her hands on his shoulders. He wanted to push her away, but he didn't have the strength to.

Milla looked at him for a minute. She knew what was going on, it was because of his new powers. "C'mon" She said softly as she half-carried half-helped him back to the hotel room.

When they got back into the hotel room, once the door was closed, Sylar pushed Milla away and he fell to the ground. The pain kept getting worse and worse. What was happening to him?

Milla looked at him, her eyes filled with fear and pity. She kneeled down next to him and gently stroked his hair and his face. He looked up at her, the agony showing on his face. She nodded, knowing what he was asking for. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in, just like she had the other night, his mouth was ready and open. She took a deep breath, leaned in even more, and started to take the pain out of him.

Her eyes widened, in shock. The pain was even worse then the other time. Tears to start to fall from her eyes. Sylar looked down at the floor, his breathing ragged. When he looked up at her and saw the tears, he felt something he had never really felt before, guilt. He felt so guilty for letting her take his pain away and for putting her in agony, when it should have been him.

He moved in closer to her and was about to wrap his arms around her, when with one final tear-filled look of agony, she collapsed into his arms. He held her tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head, stroking her hair.

Sylar sat there on the floor, with Milla in his arms, for a while, he didn't want to get up, afraid that if he did move that the joy and the care that he felt for her would be gone. But he knew he couldn't stay there on the floor the entire night.

He got up and carried her, in his arms, to his bed and laid her down gently, as if she was a porcelain doll that would shatter at the slightest tremor. Sylar stared down at her, she looked peaceful and serene. He covered her with a blanket and leaned over and softly kissed her crimson lips. He gave a somber smile, knowing that that was the closest they could ever get without playing any mind-games or tricks.

* * *

**So they kissed...sorta lol. What'd you guys think?Sorry that I didn't post the chapter last night, but i had a fever of 101, so I wasn't exactly in good shape to write the chapter,As always comments,reviews,and criticism are greatly apperciated!!!  
**


	7. Unwanted

**Sparkling Tree, **lol thanks!!!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Unwanted**

Sylar sat on the couch, tired and exhausted, from the flight from Paris to New York. He hadn't slept at all. Milla, on the other hand, slept right through the entire flight. She hadn't even asked why they were leaving Paris. Sylar had tried watching television, reading some books from the vast choice of books that Milla had in her library, but nothing was interesting to him...well almost nothing.

The night before, when Milla had collapsed, Sylar had found out where the next power was, New York. They were back where it all began. He heard a noise coming from the bedroom. Milla slowly walked out, looking completely dishelved. Her hair was tousled, her clothes were wrinkled.

"Morning Sleepy-head" Sylar said looking at her as she walked over and slumped down next to him, on the couch. She groaned. "What time is it?" She asked softly.

"Almost 3 in the afternoon" He said. She got up and walked into the bathroom, Sylar followed her. She washed her face and started to brush her teeth.

"So why..are...we...back...in..new..york?" She asked as she brushed her teeth.

"New power" He said as he leaned againest the door, his arms crossed, watching her.

"Let me guess, you're not going to let me come along?" She asked as she washed off her tooth-brush.

"Nope" He said calmly. He knew she wanted to come along, but that wasn't gonna happen.

Milla didn't argue with him, that would've been pointless, but she felt that he owed her. She had to deal with his pain twice, and she didn't get even a thank you out of him.

"Why not?" She asked, annoyed that she sounded like a stubborn child.

"Because I'm going to be gone for awhile" Sylar said. Milla looked up at him, suprised.

"You're leaving?" She asked, feeling sad. She didn't want him to leave but she wasn't about to beg and plead for him to stay. What would she do if he did decide to stay? They'd be a happy little couple?

He didn't answer and he didn't have to, she knew the answer.

Milla sighed and looked over his shoulder, she didn't want to look him in the eye, afraid that if she did that he might see that she didn't want him to go. "When are you leaving?" She asked, her arms crossed, her eyes stuck on the bathroom door.

"Today" He said. He moved in closer to her, She finally looked at him, his eyes filled with an emotion that Milla couldn't place. Was it pity? sadness? Whatever it was, She didn't like it. She looked away again.

Crooking his fingers beneath her chin, he forced her to look up at him. Sylar leaned in. "Don't even think about it" Milla said firmly. He backed away suprised, he thought that she wanted him to kiss her.

"Why not?" He asked softly.

Milla shoved him away. "If you think that I am going to let you get in my pants after I took away and dealt with _your _pain, after I paid for you and your tickets and your clothes, after I did all these things for you and I never even got a damn thank you, then you are sadly mistaken" She said angrily, her chest rising and falling heavily as she breathed.

Sylar merely smiled at her. "I never asked you to take away any of my pain, I never asked you to buy me any of those things, but you still did, because despite the fact that you won't admit or acknowledge any of it, you care about me" He said. Her body froze, she looked at him.

"I do not care about you, I was only in it for the adventure" She said trying to sound as cruel as possible.

Sylar grabbed her wrist and pulled her in towards, pressing up her body againest his. Her eyes were filled with defiance. He liked how she was actually trying to put up a fight despite the fact that she did want him, and he knew it.

"You're afraid, maybe not of me, but of what could happen if I did kiss you" He said, his voice was cold, and it sounded almost cruel. It was the same tone of voice that Milla had used on him their first night in Paris, except he wasn't playing around with her.

She had nothing to say because he was right. He had her cornered. Milla bit her lip, debating how she was going to get out of here, away from him.

When he pressed his lips to hers, it was a intense, longing kiss filled with need. He wrapped her in his arms. They broke apart, for a moment, their breathing ragged. He kissed her again, more passionately and she pressed herself againest him, losing herself in his embrace.

Milla felt herself, losing all control. She couldn't allow that to happen. She pressed her hands up againest his chest and shoved him as hard as she could.

Sylar fell back againest a wall, suprised. "Don't ever do that again" She said, Her tone was frosty, and her auburn hair looked like it was on fire.

"Why not? You seem to enjoy it" He said playfully. Milla opened her mouth, ready to start screaming at him about how wrong he was, but on the contary, he was quite, she couldn't argue that she liked the kiss. Instead she stormed out of the bathroom. Sylar grinned, he loved getting to her.

He followed her into the bedroom. Telekinectically, she took out a spare suitcase and started tossing any clothes that he had into the suitcase. "What are you doing?" He asked, watching how agitated she seemed.

"I'm helping you pack" She said as she zipped up the suitcase and telekinectically threw it at him. He used his own powers to stop it in mid-air and set it down gently on the floor.

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't want me here" Sylar said.

"I don't" She said firmly. He looked slightly taken aback but quickly regained his composure.

"You said you were leaving, so get out!" She said coldly. The sooner he got out of her home, out of her life, the better. They stared each other down for a few minutes. He stepped forward, a look of anger on his face. Milla was sure that he'd hit her or throw something at her, but instead he simply picked up his suitcase and walked out.

* * *

**Well they officialy kissed, and now they're all "angsty". Anyhoo, the reason i'm having sylar leave is, because i want the story to include most of the events that actually happend in the series, so basically He's leaving and he's going to be off with Mohinder, trying to find people with powers, like he did in the show. After that we'll have the showdown at Kirby plaza(which is also one of my favorite scenes in the whole show). So Milla and Sylar won't be seeing much of each other, at least not until the Kirby plaza showdown, that's when things get even more interesting!Also, since this week I have a state-wide test to take and I have to study for it, I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, but it might take awhile. As always comments,reviews,and criticism are greatly apperciated!!!**


	8. When You're Gone

**Sparkling Tree, **lol she will...eventually

**Sy-Sy, **lol she really should do that,but if she did then there wouldn't be any drama in the story!

Ok I get it people, that was "not cool" as you all seemed to put it!lol

* * *

**Chapter 8:When You're Gone**

**Chapter was inspired by the song "when you're gone" by Avril Lavigne**

_Flashback..._

Milla groaned. She opened her eyes to see that it was almost 12o'clock. _Who the hell is it at this time? _She thought as she got out of bed quickly and put a robe on, rushing over to the door. When she opened the door, she saw a young man with dark hair standing with his hand up, ready to knock on the door again.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" She asked calmly. He knew that she was a late sleeper, so why was he waking her up so early? He didn't even wait for her to invite him in, he just rushed past her.

"Are you alone?" He asked, his eyes scanning the apartment.

"yeah, why?" She asked walking over to the balcony door to open it up. The apartment felt stuffy, without any windows open.

"We got some news that there's someone hunting down people again, I just thought I should come over and give you a heads-up" He said seriously. _Sylar _She thought, remembering him. She felt goosebumps just at the mere thought of him and decided to push him out of her thoughts.

"Sylar?" She asked, feeling hopeful that he was back.

"Yeah" Peter said with a nod. He looked over at his watch.

"I need to go" He said heading towards the door. Milla followed him and opened the door, letting him out.

"Be careful" He said with a small smile. She smiled back at him.

"Yeah, you too" She said and watched him leave, closing the door.

She leaned againest the door and closed her eyes.

"He was wise to warn you" She heard a familiar voice say. Milla opened her eyes to see Sylar standing on the balcony. Her mouth dropped in suprise. She felt her heart pounding. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. When she opened her eyes again, he was gone.

_Great I'm seeing things, well that's gotta be one of the tell-tale signs of going crazy _She thought, her eyes fixated on the spot where she had seen him.

She walked into the kitchen, and made herself some coffee.

Leaning againest the counter, sipping the coffee, she looked out the window, knowing that somewhere in the busy cityhe was out there. She looked away from the window and looked around the kitchen, remembering that this is where they first met, she replayed the events in her head. Feeling disgusted by her reminsincing, she put the now empty coffee mug into the sink, and went into her bedroom, and got dressed.

_Later that day..._

Milla stood in the middle of a well-lit office, standing in front of a office desk. In the chair was Noah Bennet. "I heard Sylar's back" She said firmly. He didn't say anything, he simply tossed a file marked Gabriel Gray onto the table. Milla looked down at the file, wondering who the hell is Gabriel Gray.

"Open it" He said, leaning back in the chair. She took the file and opened it. Inside the file was a picture of Sylar, a birth certificate for someone called Gabriel Gray, and a picture of a dead woman with a pair of scissors sticking out of her chest.

Noah watched her look over the file. "That man in the photo is Gabriel Gray, better known as Sylar, we believe he's back in the city" He said.

"And the woman?" She asked, trying to figure out where Noah was going with all of this.

"His mother, she was found dead, after he paid her a visit today" He said, with a emotionless look on his face.

"He killed his...mother?" Milla asked.

Noah nodded. "Another similarity between you and him" He said, watching a look that said Dont go there, come across her face.

She took a deep breath, ignoring the reference to her past. "Have you found him yet?" She asked.

"No, but we're sure he's here in the city, Isaac Mendez was found dead, no doubt Mr. Gray's handy-work" He said vehemently. He loathed Sylar.

Milla felt a pang of hurt. She had known Isaac, he was an extremely talented but also troubled artist, and he was also somewhat of a friend to her.

She turned to leave, she reached for the door knob, and looked over her shoulder at Noah. "When you find him...let me know, I have some unfinished business with him" She said. And she left before he could question her as to what that unfinished business exactly was.

_End of Flashback_

_Later that night..._

Milla slammed the door to her apartment, feeling exhausted from walking around the city all day searching for Sylar. She took her jacket off as she walked over to her bedroom. She shuddered when she walked into the bedroom, the whole room was cold. She tossed the jacket onto her bed, her back to the open balcony in her room.

"About time you came home" She heard someone say. Milla turned around to see Sylar standing on the balcony. _Oh crap don't tell me I'm imagining him again _She thought, closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes, he was still there.

"No you're not seeing things, milla" He said as if he read her mind. He took a step towards her, she backed away a little, remembering Peter's warning.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Sylar gave her a cocky smile.

"Well I was in town and thought I'd visit an old flame" He said playfully. Suddenly she didn't feel afraid.

"Ok first of all, I am not an old flame of yours, Second of all don't you have anybody else's place to break into? and third of all, What the hell are you doing here? You do realize that half the city is looking for you" She said firmly. He took another step towards her, this time she didn't back away, she didn't even move.

"I'm fully aware that there are some very _gifted _people looking for me, and also yes you kinda are an old flame, but that doesn't mean that flame can't be reignited" He said, his voice sounded so dangerous but also so soft. Milla didn't notice at first that he was standing so close to her now, that there was only a few mere inches between them.

She knew what was about to happen next. He slid one arm around her waist and pulled her in, pressing her body up againest his. He could hear her heart pounding faster and faster with each beat. He had a smug look on his face now.

He placed his lips onto hers, and listened to her heart pound even faster, it sounded like it was about to burst out of her chest. When they broke apart, he rested his brow againest her's and took a deep breath. She was making his heart beat just as fast as her's. He was ready for her to push him away, like she did last time.

But instead she took his face in her hands, kissed him. She had wanted to do that, ever since she had kicked him out of her apartment. He took a step back, looking at her, suprised. She didn't care how suprised he was, she simply gripped his shirt tightly and yanked him towards her, and kissed him again.

Before he knew it, he was on his back on the bed, shirtless with Milla straddling him, in only her bra and panties. She was aggresive and rough, but there was also a gentleness there, that he hadn't excepted. She placed her lips along his neck, and ran them down from his neck to his chest, stopping right above his belt buckle. She undid the belt and his jeans, and got off of the bed and took his pants off.

Sylar grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her back onto the bed, this time getting on top. He kissed her passionately, as she ran her fingers through his hair. She arched her back, lifting it slightly off the bed, allowing him to have enough space to unhook her bra and take it off.

He raised her arms above her head, gripping her wrists with one hand, his other hand on her hip. Milla closed her eyes. She could pull away, she could break his grip and sit up and shove him off of the bed, but it all felt so delicous, so reckless and so right.

Her vision turned hazy and she could barely breathe, as he moved his hips between hers and then all she felt was pleasure, warm, heavy and intense.

**..._Post-Coital..._**

Milla laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, trying to figure what had just happend. How did she go from simply kissing him to having sex with him? She had wanted him, it had only taken him leaving for her to realize exactly what she felt for him. She looked over at him, only to see him laying on his side, staring at her.

He leaned over kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair. She couldn't figure out how a serial killer, such as himself, could be so gentle and loving. Then she remembered what Noah had told her earlier. She got up off the bed and started to search for her robe, or any piece of clothing.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as she watched her walk around the room in a panic.

"We just had sex" She said, her voice wasn't calm. Sylar grinned.

"I'm fully aware of that, considering the fact that I was part of it" He said.

"No, no, no you don't understand, You, a serial killer who murdered his own mother, and I had sex" She said nervously. The grin disappeared from his face.

"How did you know that I--" He said, but he was interupted.

"Noah Bennet told me, right before he decided to take a jab at me, saying how me and you are so similar." She said as she looked through her closet.

Sylar froze. Bennet was in New York?

"Similar?" Sylar asked, genuinely confused.

Milla stopped searching through her closet and turned and looked at him.

"Turns out that, having powers and killing people aren't the only things we have in common" She said, as she started to realize exactly what Noah had meant when he said that they were similar.

"Meaning?" He asked.

"Meaning, I killed my mother too, accidently" She said. She didn't feel guilty or sad, her mother was a monster, who used to test out her powers on Milla whenever she misbehaved.

Sylar looked at her, taking this all in, suprised. She bit her lip, trying to figure out how to change the subject.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly. She found it difficult to believe that he was back only for her.

"I have some unfinished business here" He said as she walked over and sat down on the bed, next to him. Milla nodded.

"Did you mean to kill her?" She asked, knowing that she might be pushing it a bit too far. He looked at her, a sad and remorseful expression on his face.

"I had gone over to see her, I hadn't seen her in awhile, She had always pushed me to not be some ordinary person, told me to become someone special, then when I finally showed her my powers, she got scared, started saying that I wasn't her son, I tried to calm her down but she grabbed a pair of scissors as if to defend herself from me, and then the next thing I know she was...gone" He said. Suddenly she wished she hadn't asked, seeing the look on his face was heart-breaking.

She didn't know what to say, Instead she just put her arms around him and held him. He felt grateful that she wasn't calling him a monster. She really did seem to understand. He had came here tonight, hoping for her to use her power to take away his pain, but instead something more ended up happening, and she didn't have to use her powers to take away his pain, telling her what had happend and having her comfort him took the pain away.

* * *

**Ok I know some people might think that it was a little too soon for them to have sex, but I mean she did just spend around a month alone and missing him, so yea...**

**The next chapter will focus on the kirby plaza showdown. As always comments,reviews,critcism are always greatly apperciated!!!**


	9. What Have You Done Now

**horns-halo4ever, **lol thanks!Yeah I'm gonna continue into the 2nd season,but since i try to make this story have some of the events of the actual show, that might be kinda difficult because of the fact that Heroes is supposedly not going to return until fall of '08.

**Sparkling Tree, **lol thanks and yeah finally some action!

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about taking so long to post this chapter, but I had like 6 different ideas of how this chapter would go and I wasn't entirely sure which way to go. Anyway, here's the latest chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 9:What Have You Done Now**

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by the songs "My immortal" by Evanescence, "What have you done" by Within Temptation and "My Last Breath" by Evanescene. If you were to listen to the songs, or read the songs lyrics, you would see how the chapter were inspired by these 3 fantastic songs.**

Milla sighed, feeling happier then she ever had felt. She turned to face Sylar, but he wasn't there. _Oh don't tell me I dreamt it all _She thought nervously, as she clutched the bed-sheets and looked around the room.

"Sylar?" She asked as she got out of the bed. Something on the balcony door caught her eye. She walked over to the door, and picked up the note on the door. _Milla, sorry I had to leave, i still have some unfinished business to take care of in the city, I'll see you soon...love Sylar , _The note said.

Milla felt uneasy all of a sudden. Whatever this unfinished business was, she was sure it was something bad. She leaned againest her dresser, re-read the note and then crumpled it up.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Milla" the maid said cheerfully as she led Milla into the penthouse. 

"Hello Magdalena, Is he here?" Milla asked as she looked around the entrance hall.

"Yes he's in the den, this way please" Magdalena said as she led Milla through two very large oak doors. When Milla walked into the den, she smelled Whiskey and cigars and saw a slightly large man, in his early 50's, dressed in a tailored black suit.

"Milla" The man said, walking over to her, and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi daddy" She said sounding just like a teenager. Lorenzo Ambrassia was her father, he had adopted her when she was 13 years old and had pick-pocketed him when he was visiting Florence with his wife Angelica. Instead of reporting her to the authorities, he invited her for dinner with him and his wife, and automatically was charmed by her. Soon after that, him and his wife had taken her in and raised her as his own.

"Now when you called earlier, you said you needed to talk about something, so what's wrong?" He said as they sat down on the sofa. The whole den was styled in a Baroque fashion, filled with various shades of red and gold.

"I need your advice, you see I met this man and--" She said nervously but was interupted.

"Hold on, You're asking me for advice on your love life? If i remember correctly this was always your mother's area, giving you advice on men" He said watching her. She had a confused look on her face. And he knew that was bad, it took alot to rattle and confuse Milla.

"Yes but you see, this man, he's a very troubled young man" She said dismissing the idea of telling her mother any of this.

"How so?" Lorenzo asked, now he sat up, alert and worried.

"He's like me, he has powers and he's even more like me when it comes to our mothers" She said looking down at her hands in her lap. Lorenzo understood right away what she had meant.

Lorenzo sighed and rested a hand on Milla's shoulder, causing her to finally look up at him. "As long as he doesn't hurt you then all is well" He said with a gentle smile. "He must be very important to you, you love him?".

That was the million dollar question, does she love him? Milla bit her lip in hestitation, how does she answer a question when she's unsure of it herself.

"He's very important to me, and i do care for him, but I'm not sure if it's love...at least not yet" She said quietly. Lorenzo opened his mouth to say something but was interupted by a cellphone. Milla realized that it was her's.

She got up and answered the call. "hello...yes...alright I'll be there as soon as i can" She said quietly. She ended the call, and turned to her father.

"I,uh, I have to go...Thanks for the advice Daddy" She said hurriedly, she kissed him on the cheek, and rushed out of the penthouse.

* * *

_Hours later, around 6pm._

"What exactly are we looking for?" Milla asked as she followed Bennet and Matt.

"There's a system that can find anyone, anywhere, and we're going to use it to find Sylar" Bennet said keeping his eyes straight ahead.

Milla looked over at Matt, who looked somewhat nervous. "Why don't you tell me what this system really is?" She asked. Bennet turned around quickly and looked at her.

"If you want to find Sylar, then maybe you should stop asking so many questions" He said in a calm but deadly voice.

* * *

"In here" Bennet said, breaking the silence that they had been in while they were walking around the building. Matt took out a gun, which worried Milla even more, Bennet knocked down the door and the three of them walked into the room, only to find a young girl sitting on the floor, looking absolutely terrified. 

"Molly" Matt said walking over to the little girl and embracing her.

"Don't touch her" Mohinder said, stepping out of the shadows.

"She's the system?!" Milla said, bewildered.

"She's not a system, she's a human being, and you are not going to take her" Mohinder said, determined to protect molly.

"We need her to find Sylar, he's going to destroy the city tonight" Bennet said anxiously. Milla took her eyes off of Molly and looked at Bennet, shocked.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" She said walking towards Bennet, infuriated.

"When I was good and ready, and you know now" He said turning away from her.

They spent the next few minutes arguing back and forth on whether to use Molly or not. Mohinder finally gave up, only because Molly offered to find Sylar.

Milla looked at her, as the young child closed her eyes, and searched for Sylar. "He's at Reed Street" Molly said sounding tired. Sylar was certainly one man who didn't want to be found.

"Matt, go" Bennet said, sounding like a military commander.

"I'm going with him" Milla said following Matt out of the door.

"No you're not!He's more then capable to handle this" Bennet said. Matt gave Milla a apologetic look and then ran down the hallway.

* * *

_A little while later..._

"Come on!" Milla yelled. Nikki, DL, Micah, Mohinder,Matt and Molly followed after her. Bennet had gone already, to finish what Matt couldn't.

Matt ran out past her, along with Molly and Mohinder. Milla saw Nikki and Micah struggling to get DL out. She ran over to them, and helped them get him out of the building. They tore out of the building and found themselves in Kirby plaza.

"NO!" Milla heard a scream and saw Molly, distraught and being held back by Mohinder. She followed Molly's gaze and saw Matt, slumped againest one of the building's pillars. He was shot.

Milla looked around to see where the bullets had come from, and saw Sylar now pounding on Peter. She stood there, feeling helpless, and watched Peter get the living hell beaten outta him.

"Sylar!" Milla screamed as she ran towards him. He looked over and saw her, a look of shock on his face. Then, all of a sudden, he telekinectically threw her down onto the ground and came up close to her.

Warm blood trickled over her skin. She pushed herself upright with trembling arms, forcing herself to her feet.

"Get out of here" He said quietly, pleadingly.

She looked up at him, trembling, her eyes filled with tears. "Why...why do you have to do this...Please, don't..." She said in agony. He looked as if he was in just as much pain as she was. Before he could answer her, Nikki came running at him and hit him in the gut with a metal pole. He tried to throw her back using his telekinesis, but instead he hit Milla.

"Milla" He said exasperately, He tried to get to her, but was stopped by Nikki who hit him again,and again and again with the pole.

Sylar was on his knees, and he looked over at Milla's body on the ground. He couldn't dismiss her face from his memory, the pleading, the curve of her lips, the line of her neose, the beloved face, turned vacant and desperate.

Peter came at him and started beating the living hell out of Sylar. In between punches, Sylar saw Nikki help Milla up.

"What the-" Peter said, stepping back from Sylar, in shock, as he looked down at his glowing hands.

Sylar let out a slow and evil laugh. "Look's like you're the villain and I'm the hero, Pete" Sylar said as he got up and walked over to Peter, who was in shock.

Milla watched Sylar walk towards Peter, finally realizing what he been trying to do. Suddenly Hiro came out of nowhere, standing in between Peter and Sylar, without any hestitation, He stabbed Sylar with his sword.

Milla pushed Nikki away from her, and started to run towards Sylar. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, as she watched him fall to the ground, She ran towards him but Mohinder tried to hold her back. She used her telekinesis and threw him back, running as fast as she could to Sylar. She thought her legs would give out.

Milla found herself being held back by Nikki who had her arms around Milla and was pulling her back. Somehow Milla got free and ran towards Sylar.

She flew to her knees, and held his face in her hands. "Don't move...I'll...I'll get rid of it" She said in between deep breaths. It didn't take him long to figure out what she meant by "it". It was bad enough that she was now involved in this but for her to take on this excuriating pain? That was just too much.

"milla.." He said, in a voice so low she barely heard him. She didn't stop touching him, trying to get him into a postion that would make it easier for her to take away the pain.

"Milla" He said now more firmly, holding her wrists to prevent her from touching him. She looked scared, not _of_ him but _for_ him.

She stared at him, frantic, her eyes wild. "What?what?" She said loudly, unable to control the volume of her voice.

He took a deep breath, tried to gather as much strength as he could. She couldn't be involved in this any longer. With one final shred of power, he telekinectly pushed her across kirby plaza, making sure that she was as far away from him as possible. He watched her hit one of the columns and her body went limp and hit the ground. And with one final glance at her ,laying on the ground with blood slowly pouring out from her head, he was gone.

* * *

**Ok so I will have this story continue on into season 2, but i'm going to need to re-watch the 2nd season just to refresh my memory and come up with some ideas on where this story will go. As always Comments,reviews,construtive critcism are welcome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!**


End file.
